


Riker's Revenge

by orphan_account



Series: On The Wall [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Mirror Universe)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Rape, Dark, F/M, Mirror Universe, Self-Defense, Sex, Sexual Assault, Terran Empire, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follows on from Picard's Punishment.  Riker assaults Beverly, and she and Jean-Luc get their revenge.***TRIGGERING FOR ATTEMPTED RAPE***





	Riker's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say it again, there is attempted rape in this story. Please DO NOT READ if this is triggering for you.

Beverly boarded the turbolift and quickly spoke her destination and hoped the doors would shut before the Commander got to the lift. She had unfortunately exited her quarters just as he was leaving his own, and she really didn’t want to be stuck on a lift with him.  Luck was not on her side, and as the lift was sliding shut, a shoulder appeared in the doorway, pushing them back open. 

“Deck 10.” Commander William Riker glanced at his companion and he could feel his heart quicken.  He had deliberately loitered outside his quarters, waiting for her to leave as he knew the Captain always ate dinner at 2000.  Beverly was clad in a long sage green sheath dress with slits up to her hips and a plunging neckline.  The straps barely covered her breasts and tied behind her neck.  She had her long russet tresses arranged in some kind of twist with a few tendrils hanging down in curls, and she had on a pair of earrings with a matching pendant nestled between her breasts.  She looked beautiful, and Riker knew she was on her way to dinner with the Captain. A _special_ dinner if her outfit was anything to judge things by.

Beverly tried to shrink into the wall of the turbolift.  There were no monitoring cameras in the lifts, but only the senior staff knew this.  She hoped the Commander would keep his eyes and hands to himself for the short ride.  She knew she had made a mistake being nice to him earlier on the Bridge, but she had already paid the price once and she knew the Commander was on thin ice with the Captain himself, even if he was unaware.  He glanced over at her again, and he licked his lips.  She formed her hands into fists at her side, fully prepared to hit him if necessary.  He grinned at her lecherously.

“You look nice tonight, Beverly.  Dinner with the Captain?” 

“Thank you, _Commander,_ ” Beverly emphasised his rank, “Yes, the Captain and I are having dinner tonight.”  Riker raised his eyebrows.  “It’s not your birthday, is it?”

“No.”

“Well, I know it’s not the Captain’s.”

“No.”

“What’s so special about tonight? You’re a little dressed up for an ordinary dinner.”  Riker leaned against the wall of the turbolift pressing his chest against hers and trapping Beverly against the wall.  She suddenly regretted standing against the wall. She pushed against his chest, pushing him slowly to one side and squeezed around him.  “Since you’re being so nosy.  Today is our anniversary.”  She ran her hands down her skirt, making sure it wasn’t wrinkled. 

“Oh?  How long have you been together?”

  “Sixteen years today.”

“But...your husband has only been dead for ten and your son is fifteen.” 

“Yes.” 

Riker’s eyes darkened with lust. “A woman who can’t be satisfied by one.  I like that.  Perhaps I can help you out in areas the Captain is lacking?”  Beverly tossed her head. “I think not.  I am the Captain’s. You’d do well to remember.”  Beverly shot him a glare before staring straight ahead, wondering why she couldn’t feel the turbolift moving. 

“Computer, why are we not moving?” 

 _“Lift has been halted at the request of Commander Riker.”_ Beverly glared over at Riker again and spat out a command at the ship.  “Computer, resume lift.” 

 _“Unable to comply.  Authorisation needed.”_  She sighed. “Authorisation – _Commander_ Beverly Crusher.  Zeta-Three-Aluz.” 

 _“Authorisation denied.”_ Beverly turned to Riker and her glare intensified.  “What is the meaning of this?  I’m going to be late.”

“So?”  Riker strode over to her and ran his fingers down her cheek.  “Wouldn’t you like a little...appetizer? Something to wet your whistle?”  His hands went to the back of her neck where her dress was held up by a single tie, intended to drive Jean-Luc mad during dinner and dancing as the back of the dress was entirely open from the neck tie to just above her rear, but instead, it was about to give Commander Riker a show.  She tried to swat his hands away from her tie.

“No.”  Riker raised his eyebrows and untied her dress, letting it pool to the floor of the turbolift. He grabbed her bottom and squeezed hard. “I saw the Captain spanking you on the monitor in his office.” He licked his lips again. “I’ve been dreaming about your body ever since.  I am not disappointed.”  He moved his hands to her breasts and squeeze them tightly and Beverly closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to save herself from being further assaulted or raped.

Beverly had several choices.  Her first choice was to call immediately for Jean-Luc.  No one knew, but her left earring was a small communicator and she could easily reach up and tug on it to get his attention.  He had given her the earrings shortly after it became public knowledge that she was his Woman, just in case. One tap, and her location would be transmitted straight to the Captain silently. Two taps, and it would open a comm link.  But she didn’t need her lover to rescue her.  She could bend over and reach for her dress to cover herself first, but that would leave her exposed.  Instead, she rose to her full height and slid a hand down her side to her thigh, where she had discretely slipped a dagger into the top of her stocking.  She never travelled around the ship without some kind of protection.  Between the other women who wanted to take her place as the Captain’s Woman and the men who thought hurting her would hurt the Captain,  she always made sure she had a dagger or phaser strapped to her body.  She brandished the dagger at Riker. 

“You will command the lift to resume.”                                                                                       

“Or what?”  Riker looked her up and down and licked his lips again. “You’re not going to stab me.”  He reached out to touch her again, and Beverly pushed the knife into his shoulder, causing him to gasp.  “All I have to do is twist this knife and it will cut through your rotator cuff.  It’s painful, and will render your arm useless until you visit Sickbay.  Recovery is long and requires surgery.  If surgery doesn’t happen immediately, there is a risk of permanent damage.  And I will be unavailable to perform surgery until tomorrow.” 

He smirked. “You’re a Doctor. You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. And you wouldn’t put off my surgery.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. "Oh, wouldn’t I?”  She twisted the dagger sideways and it slowly cut through his tendons.  Riker let out a scream.  She levelled a glare at him. “Now.  Command the lift to resume, or I keep twisting.”  She gave her dagger one more slow twist to illustrate her point and sweat beaded across Riker’s forehead and he bit his lip to contain his cry of pain.

“Comp....Computer,  resume lift. Send to original destination.”  The lift whirled back to life and Beverly slowly pulled her knife out and wiped the blood on Riker’s shirt.  She raised her knee and kneed him square in the groin and he slumped against the wall, smearing it with blood as he fell to the floor. He tried to cup his groin, but found his right arm wouldn’t move.  She rested her stiletto clad foot on his chest and pressed down hard as she replaced her dagger and gave him a full view between her legs.  “Hope you enjoy the view.  Because this is as close as you will _ever_ get to me ever again.”  She turned her back on him and put back on her dress and reached up to make sure her hair was still in place before the lift doors opened at her destination and she regally strode out.  She pressed a comm panel on the corridor wall.  “Crusher to Data.”

_“Data here.”_

“Data, I thought I would let you know that Commander Riker won’t be returning to the bridge for a while...and you might want to dispatch a medical team to Turbolift Two.  But, don’t be too quick about it. Let him sit there and stew for a while.  Oh, and inform Sickbay I am not to be disturbed tonight for any reason.”

“ _Of course, Sir.”_

“Crusher out.”  Beverly licked her lips and made sure her dress didn’t show any signs of her altercation with Riker before she pressed the chime outside the Captain’s door. 

“You’re late,” he growled out, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him before he captured her lips in a hungry kiss.  He held her at arm’s length and admired her dress.  Beverly had to admit, he didn’t look too bad himself, in his deep V-necked shirt and tight black leather trousers.  She couldn’t wait to peel them off of him.  She smiled.

“I’m sorry. I had a little problem in the turbolift.”  He raised his eyebrows at her and escorted her over to the table, where it was set with tall candles and glasses of wine waiting.  “Oh?  Is everything alright?”  Beverly kissed Jean-Luc again before replying.  “Everything is fine now,  but Commander Riker might be in Sickbay for a few days.  He might never recover the use of his arm.”  Jean-Luc’s eyebrows slid further up his wide forehead.

“Anything I need to handle?”

“No,”  Beverly smiled. “I took care of things.”  He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her another kiss. “That’s my girl.”

“But, he’s now seen me naked. So, there is that.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened in anger.  “He what?”  She nodded. “He assaulted me in the lift.  Untied my dress but before he could do anything other than squeeze my ass and grab my breasts I stabbed him,” she pulled the slit of her skirt to one side and showed Jean-Luc her dagger.  “Then when I got off the lift, I told Data to send a medical team but not to hurry. And I told him I was unavailable for surgery until tomorrow.  Commander Riker is going to just have to stew with his pain until morning.” 

Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed her again, and his hands roamed over her bare back. He loved her just the way she was, but somehow knowing how strong she was and how she had handled herself made him love her even more and turned him on.  He gently pulled the daggar out of her stocking and laid it on the table before his fingers went to toy with the tie at her neck.  He bit her ear.  “Perhaps we should skip dinner.”

###

Beverly was face down on the bed and Jean-Luc was lavishing gentle attention on her. He rubbed and massaged her neck and shoulders, leaving far gentler kisses than she expected behind as he murmured words about her being his and how much he loved her.  Really, this was a side to the rough Captain only she ever saw, and she planned on keeping it that way.  She knew all of his secrets, everything that made him weak...and he let her.  Because he loved her.  He slowly kissed down her spine, replacing his tongue with his fingers. “So much tension. Riker shouldn’t have done that to you.  My love.  Mine.”  

“Yours.”  Beverly tried to shift onto her side but Jean-Luc gently turned her back onto her stomach.  He gently caressed each cheek and Beverly secretly hoped for a slap.  It didn’t come, but he replaced his hands with his lips.  He kissed and rubbed down her legs and after he had taken each toe in his mouth, he asked her to roll onto her back. 

She obliged, and allowed her knees to fall open, putting herself on display for the man she sometimes cursed, but mostly loved.  He kissed up each leg and when he reached her dark curls he pressed a kiss to her center.  Beverly tried pushing herself into his face and moved her hands to hold his head there and he chuckled. “Patience, love.  Or would you like to be restrained?”  She whimpered, and Jean-Luc moved her hands and held them high above her head with one hand while he gazed down on her perfect body, the only marks being bruises on her breasts.  He frowned and lowered his head to her breasts.  “Did he do this to you?” 

Beverly nodded, though the  bruises could have easily been from Jean-Luc’s teeth earlier.  She used a dermol regenerator after her shower though, so the large bruises must have come from Riker. 

“I’ll kill him.”  Beverly’s eyes went wide and she placed a hand on his chest. “Don’t.” 

“He hurt you.  He needs to be dealt with.  No one touches my woman.”  Beverly smiled then.  She liked being his woman.  She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him close. 

Jean-Luc slowly entered her and she hissed from the slow speed.  “Faster?”  She nodded, and he picked up the pace.  He added his fingers and soon he had her screaming his name. God, he loved it when she screamed his name.

With a loud grunt of “Beverly,”  he spilled into her and collapsed on top.  Beverly wiggled her hips, enjoying the sensation. 

He rolled off and grabbed for her, pulling him against his chest.  “I think you should move in.” 

“Is this a suggestion or an order?” 

“Do I have to make it an order?”  He bit down on her ear and she moaned.  “No, but...what about Wesley.” 

“He can have his own room, too.  Wouldn’t want him too far away, either.  Does the boy carry protection with him?”  She nodded.  “A dagger in is boot and one strapped to his hip.”

“That’s my boy.”  She smiled.  “Yes, we will move in with you. After sixteen years, I suppose it’s appropriate.”  She frowned slightly, not sure if she wanted to bring up marriage.  It had been a source of fighting between the couple for years. First he had wanted to marry her after her husband had passed, and she told him no, it was too soon...then she wanted to get married, but he had said no, because the _Stargazer_ had just been destroyed and he didn’t know what the Emperor was going to do to him for losing a ship....round and round they went.  Beverly knew she and Wesley were his only weaknesses, and so did most of the empire.  Well, they knew about Beverly.  Beverly was never certain what people knew about Wesley. Or if they knew he existed.

“What’s marred your face with a frown, my love?”  She weighed her options quickly before deciding.

“Riker.”

“Say the word, and I will have him killed.”  Beverly shifted to look at him. “No, that’s too easy.  I want him to suffer.”

“Agony booth?”  She nodded. “Now.  Before his shoulder is fixed.”

###

Deanna Troi watched on as her lover was dragged into the agony booth and the timer set for 60 minutes. He clutched at his right arm and there was dried blood all down his tunic.  She frowned.  At this rate, he would never make Captain.


End file.
